The Founders Four: Apprentices
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: When the Trio and an OC call out for a friend at age 6, thier magic answers the call: they grab the Founders of Hogwarts and bring them into the future. Having spent 5 years learning from the great Four, they are now headed to Hogwarts. Circe help us... A
1. Age 6: A Wish Made is a Wish Granted

Disclaimer: Powerful People need Powerful tutors, or else the world is doomed. Then again, seeing how i've shaped the lives of such copyrighted characters, then the world might be doomed anyway. (ANd no, I have no claim to anything but Stardancer/Amber)

* * *

There was a strange and very noticeable bond between four of the first years in the year of 1991. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew it, the castle, semi-sentient after years of magic within and without her walls, knew who these first years were, and was glad. The staff of Hogwarts could see the bond between the four students the minute they looked at them, but were at a loss to explain it. The students noticed, but couldn't fathom the when or whys of such a bond.

The four students in question were strange in and of themselves. The first one was a red-head, with freckles and blue eyes. He stood out, the 6th of the already numerous Weasley family, although precious few knew that he was hardly the last. His name was Ron, and he held a darker look to him then his brothers ever did. But this look was very carefully hidden behind a mask of a typical Weasley. Only 8 other people knew about the mask, and that which was hidden underneath it. Only 3 of them were gathered here tonight.

The next was a raven-haired wizard with emerald green eyes made old by suffering no one, let alone a child, should have to endure. The lightning bolt scar prominently displayed on his forehead announced louder then words could have as to this boy's identity. This was the famous Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior Harry Potter. But was the Savior supposed to look rather bored at the Sorting, or seem so dark of nature?

Then there were the two witches. The first was a small brunette, whose hair fall in bushy waves of curls. Her chocolate brown eyes held great depth of knowledge and intelligence, but, like her friends, a bit of darkness to them as well. Her front teeth suggested a slight overbite, but they were not bucktoothed. As she wasn't recognizable, which most purebloods would be, the school figured it a safe assumption that she was at least muggle-raised, if not muggleborn.

The final member of the strange, admittedly dark seeming group of four was a witch just as recognizable as her companion, which is to say not at all. She stood a head taller then the other girl, and Harry, although she was still shorter then this year's Weasley. Her hair was strawberry blonde, hanging low over her shoulders, curling naturally at the ends, and seemingly as wild and untamed as Harry's, if not more capable of a look that was more neat and less "Rat-nest". Her storm cloud grey eyes held the darkest look of the bunch, gleaming in the low light of the floating candles. There was a tint of gold swirling around the clouds, as well.

It seemed very plausible that this group would all be in Slytherin, and all of them gave off an aura of power. They were not to be messed with on an individual basis, it was easy to tell, and the fact that they had teamed up just sent everyone imagination's into overdrive of the havoc they could reek if they so desired. This furthered the ideas in everyone's minds to stay away from the group's bad side at all costs.

By the smirks decorating their features, the group seemed to know this, and found it all very amusing.

As they stood in the back of the group of first years, they seemed disinterested in the Sorting, and were only vaguely paying attention. The teachers, all of them noticeably uncomfortable about the four students, to say the least, seemed to be also unhappy about the quartet's blatant disrespect—as they saw it, anyway. Indeed, Minerva McGonagall, who was to be their Transfiguration professor and, as Deputy Headmistress, was conducting the Sorting was frowning at them, silently scolding them.

If the foursome noticed, they obviously didn't care. Although the Weasley made it seem more because he was ignorant of the things around him.

Finally, one of them was called up to be Sorted.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The brunette, Hermione Granger, calmly walked up to the Hat and stool and sat down, acting like the Queen of England. McGonagall's scowl deepened at this, but she said nothing as she lowered the Hat on the witch's head.

"Well, well, well. So YOU'RE Hermione, hmmm? Such things I know about you, seeing as the Founders made me. You are to choose my dear, between Rowena and Salazar. You'd fit evenly with either, although your three companions will be getting similar choices. So, which do you choose, Ms. Granger?"

"Let's shake things up a bit, if we could. Let them stare at the first muggleborn to get into Slytherin for quite some time." Hermione's dark smirk was seen only by the Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" was her only response, as the Hall went dead silent. Hermione ignored it, simply shooting her friends a smirk and leisurely making her way to the Snake table like this was nothing new.

Finally, another of the group was called, the other girl.

"Lycant, Stardancer!"

Several people snickered at the name even as Stardancer made her way up to the Hat like nothing was wrong and she did this all the time.

"And here we have Salazar's little werewolf-werecat daughter. Very well, my dear, the choice is yours; Helga or Salazar?"

"Salazar was the first father I could remember having after my real one died. I love him with all my heart, and I will do him great honor by being in his House."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Stardancer took a seat next to Hermione and waited, bringing out a book to read—much to the disapproval of the teachers, shock of the students, and unhappiness of Hermione—although Hermione was soon resolved when Stardancer handed over a second book to the girl.

"Potter, Harry!" got the whole school to muttering, despite the fact that he was easily recognizable within the slowly dwindling line of first years.

"Helga would be proud to have you in her House, but she no doubt wouldn't mind you joining your friends in Salazar's. Rowena and Godric would also have been proud to call you their's. Which will it be young Potter?"

"No point ending the trend now. Sal's House please."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone just stared at this pronouncement. McGonagall looked ready to faint, and had actually dropped her scroll. Harry lazily picked it up as he passed her, and, with a glance, called out the name following his in a bored drawl.

"Thomas, Dean"

Looking uncertain, an African-English boy approached, staring at Harry in confusion. Harry just smirked at the boy and took a seat on the opposite side of the table to Stardancer. Dean was made a Gryffindor right quick, and by the time the next person was called, several moments had passed in silent stillness.

"Weasley, Ronald" was one of the two remaining students at the end of the Sorting. Much to his brothers' shock and disbelief, he was dispatched to Slytherin as quickly as his new friends. Although, true to its word, the Hat had a small conversation with him.

"Weasley huh? And this one such a refreshing change. Of course, I shall let you choose between your family and a new life. Which will it be young one? Godric or Salazar?"

"Godric told me that he loved me for me, darkness included. He will not mind me cultivating it with the others in his rival's House."

Finally, after the school had gotten over its most recent shock, Blaise Zambini was sorted into Slytherin and the Hat was taken away by a McGonagall who seemed to be tempted to make a pit stop for a strong glass of whiskey before the feast.

The minute the food appeared, the foursome calmly and quietly gathered their dinner, and retuned to their books—Harry and Ron had also brought one—ignoring the looks of their housemates, and not caring to answer their calls. It obviously peeved the others, all of them purebloods, especially when Hermione and Stardancer—muggleborns!!!—also refused to acknowledge their presence.

Finally, Draco Malfoy had had enough. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, and no one, NO ONE, ignored a Malfoy. He drew his wand, prepared to send a mild curse his new Housemates' way, but found his wand in Stardancer's procession without anyone seeing her move or even look up from her book. They gawked.

None of the quartet looked up from their books, merely continued to eat their dinner and read their books—all of them fantasy novels of some sort—and seemed unconcerned with the rest of the Hall. Stardancer did not even pause in her routine of dinner and a story as she tucked Draco's wand in her robes.

When desserts had finished, Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster stood to make announcements. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Stardancer did not even seem to pay the least bit of attention—indeed; both Ron and Stardancer had yet to drag their noses out of the pages of their respective novels.

The teachers glared at them, the students gawked at them, and Dumbledore seemed at a loss for what to do with them. He decided to not do anything, and went on with his announcement as if the four first years were paying rapt attention. He ended it with the school song, of which the first years—to all appearances—did not take part of. They, however, were singing it to a language that Salazar had allowed them to speak, even though none of them, near as they could tell, were of his bloodline.

They sung in Parseltongue, the snake language, each having chosen a favorite tune. Hermione's was a beautiful ballad, Harry's the familiar, to them anyway, Simon and Garfunkel "Sound of Silence", Ron having chosen a Simple Plan tune and Stardancer having decided on a rather upbeat Irish tune.

That done, the first years followed their respective prefects to their dorms, Ron ignoring his brothers' attempts to reach him, rather unhappy looks on their faces. They also avoided Dumbledore and the teachers, who had wanted to call them up before they headed down to demand an explanation, if not a re-sorting for the whole lot of them.

They knew this, and they left for the dungeons smirking smugly.

* * *

While the teachers had an emergency meeting about the four (more like for Potter and Weasley then the girls), and wondered what made them so special, and HOW did a WEASLEY, a MUGGLEBORN and HARRY POTTER get into Slytherin, they made hypotheses that were wilder then the last, all of them rejected the second they were voiced.

They could have never have guessed the REAL reason for what made the quartet stand out. That was a secret known only to 9 people. 4 of whom the teachers wouldn't have expected anyway, because not only was it practically impossible, but these 4 were, in this day and age, dead. And they had been so for hundreds of years.

That was because these 4 special people were the great legends known as the Hogwarts Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. The only other person to know outside the Founders and the quartet was Ron's youngest sister, Ginny, who planned to become a Slytherin herself if Ron was sorted there.

It was quite an interesting story, and it showed just how powerful these four were. And it started when they were 6 years old.

When they were 6, Hermione, who lived with her muggle dentist parents, had started noticing her accidental magic, although she had no real name for it. Uncertain about what it was, but perfectly sure it made her extremely different from her peers, and her parents, she had hidden it from everyone. Wondering if anyone would be able to accept her with her gift—or curse, as she saw it as then—she had wished fervently for a friend who would like her, magic or no magic.

At the exact same time in Ottery St. Catchpole, in a strange lopsided little house called the Burrow, a 6 year old Ron had just discovered something very distressing. He had found out that his real personality was not something any Weasley would be able to accept because they were extremely in the Light, and the real Ronald Weasley had several Dark pieces to him. It was just the way he worked. Sitting in his room, upset and miserable, he made a wish for a friend who would be able to look past the Darkness to see the boy inside, and love him no matter what.

Over in Little Whinging, Surrey, Harry Potter was living with his abusive magic-hating muggle relatives. Having just done accidental magic, although he wasn't aware that was what it was, to save a plate from breaking, his uncle, furious, had given him a sound beating and had thrown his nephew into the cupboard under the stairs they had consented to make the boy's bedroom. In tears, the poor Potter made a silent wish for a real family, like his Aunt and Uncle were to his cousin, and a father/mother who'd love him.

Finally, there was Stardancer, whose story was the saddest of the lot. Her parents, having been murdered when she was 3, had not left a will, not that she could be found for it anyway. Her real name, which she barely remembered, was actually Amber, and after she had run away from the murder scene, a few mementos wrapped up in her baby blanket alongside her, she had run into a shady man. This man had taken her to an even worse man. Amber had no clue, still didn't, that she had run into an agent for a Blackmarket dealer.

She had been tagged and sold for billions, and spent the next three years the abused, used and enslaved soul that was the bigger then the Hope Diamond in regards to the Child Blackmarket. Then, one fateful day, sitting in her corner, she wished for a mother or father, someone to love her, who would not hit her, would protect her like her parents had before they died.

The magic of the four powerful 6 year olds had reached out to fulfill the desire of their wielders, and had done something amazing and seemingly impossible. Their magic had unconsciously reached through space and time to the 990s, and touched the magic of four different people, dragging them back through time to their miserable charges. These four people were, of course, the Hogwarts Founders.

All four had been discussing the school when they felt something reach out for them, and they all gave each other one last stunned look before they vanished, only to reappear in front of the reason for the whole thing. Helga was uncomfortably squished in Harry's cupboard, while Godric and Rowena found themselves in the rooms of Ron and Hermione, respectively. Salazar found himself facing, to his horror, an obviously abused girl, curled in a corner.

Harry, Hermione, Amber and Ron were stunned to see their guests, and even more so when they learned who they were. Well, okay, Ron was, but it didn't take long for the others to learn that these people were legends of some sort, even if they were not yet a part of culture their visitors were legends in.

Rowena and Godric had the easier cases, as things went, as their new charges had only fears of rejection from family and friends for a part of them. Hermione's was magic; Ron's was the Darker aspects of his personality. Helga and Salazar, however, had their work cut out for them, because Harry and Amber, especially Amber, were abused, and quite heavily so.

When the Founders felt the magic returning them to their time, they had said goodbye to the 6 year olds that had quickly claimed a spot in their hearts, telling them that they had only wish for them to see them again. Then, much to the young witches and wizards' disappointment, they vanished.

Meeting back up in the same room, in the exact same spots, they gave each other the details.

"I have found myself an adoptive son in a young Ronald Weasley. His magic called out and touched mine when he wished for a friend who would not condemn him because he is a bit Dark; something he is sure his family would do if they found out because they are firmly Light."

"Hermione Granger is much the same. She has just accepted that she does accidental magic, but as a muggleborn she had no clue that was what it was. She was astounded to learn of the existence of magic, but was sure her parents would hate her for her magic. She figures that, seeing as her peers have nothing to do with her to begin with, having magic would make her even more of an outcast."

"Lucky you. I'm afraid my new friend is not so lucky. Before I left, I had to place a reversal spell on him, because he lives with his muggle Aunt and Uncle, and they beat him. I found myself inside a small broom closet under the stairwell, and that is his room!! Harry Potter is such a poor boy, but I made sure his bastard of an Uncle would never hurt him again."

Salazar shot the shorter witch a sympathetic glance. "I'm afraid my new charge wasn't any happier. In fact, I think she was worse off then your Harry, as on top of her scars, wounds and bruises, she bore several marks that were unnatural in every sense of the word. There were numbers inked permanently into her skin, and she had been marked by several people, crime lords I suspect, via various means, including carving and hot iron. I put a reversal spell on her too, and transfigured the pathetic rags that she called clothes into actual clothes. She got upset, afraid of the trouble she'd get into with actual clothes, so I spelled them so that anyone who looks would see rags."

"What do we do now? It seems these children could really use our help, and their obviously very powerful, because they pulled us through time!!! At 6!!!" Helga fretted, still thinking of those tear-filled emerald eyes of an abused little boy in a broom cupboard under the stairs.

"We should teach them. It's unorthodox, especially when you consider the time factor, but we should ask them if they would like to be our apprentices next time they call for us. For that matter, we should let them know of each other, so that when they get to Hogwarts, which they undoubtedly will, they'll have each other to depend on." said Salazar.

The other three stared at him, before nodding. It made sense, in a twisted way, and it would be a good idea if such magic was trained so it was no longer allowed to be so uncontrolled. It was amazing that such powerful wild magic had gone untaught for so long without anything bad happening—minus the abuse for Harry and Amber, anyway.

They were called again by their charges soon enough, and the Hogwarts Four made their planned offer, which was accepted with happy tears from everyone but Amber, who had long ago stopped crying; in fact, Amber hadn't cried since she had been first branded, and was semi-certain that her magic had ruined her tear ducts so she could never cry again, even if she had wanted to.

The next 5 years were spent happily for the four students, who had the Founders, and didn't mind their home life much anymore. They learned what the Founders taught them quickly and diligently, and were way beyond Seventh Year curriculum by the time they were 9.

Ginny was an accident, truthfully, having walked in on Ron once while he was training on swords with Godric. Ron let his sister in on the training, Godric, and everything. Ginny, who was slightly Dark herself, had easily taken up training with Godric alongside her brother. It would seem that Ginny was quite the powerful witch herself. Within months, she was nearing Ron's level, and soon enough, brother and sister were working on exactly the same stuff.

There were happy endings for Amber and Harry, who were found and removed from their abusive households, and given into foster care. Neither minded, having Helga and Salazar had let them know long ago that what was being done to them was wrong, and they were not worthless. Both Sal and Helga were thrilled when their apprentices called them one day and the two Founders found themselves in a nicely decorated room with large beds and a wardrobe full of clothes that would fit, only to find out about the loving foster family they had found themselves in.

Finally, however, the fateful day came, and the quartet got their letters to Hogwarts, Ginny sharing a secretive smirk with her brother at the breakfast table when he received his letter. The youngest three older brothers, who were the only ones home outside the youngest two and the parents, noticed this, and wondered what was going on between their younger siblings. They said nothing, however.

Easily using the owls the Founders had gifted them with for their 10th birthdays, they sent back their acceptance letters, startling McGonagall quite badly when the four beautiful creatures ambushed her. Harry's snowy, Hermione's eagle, dark brown in color, Amber's onyx screech owl and Ron's admittedly hyperactive Scops owl.

The Founders were thrilled and promised that it did not matter which House they were Sorted into, they were still their adoptive children. To show this, the newly 11 year olds got 4 presents each, one from each Founder. Salazar had presented each student the gift of Parseltongue, including Ginny as well at Ron's assistance.

It had taken less time then one would think for the quartet to meet at the station, Ginny alongside her brother, and they found a compartment on the Express to call their own. All four of them were cool and indifferent to outsiders, although to each other and Ginny, they were like any other student. When Draco had come into the compartment seeking the "Great Harry Potter", he had been calmly and easily backhanded verbally and kicked out before he had even known what had happened, his grassblade intelligent bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, alongside him.

That night, each of the special quartet called their Founder parent and mentor, allowing the others to finally meet. Helga and Rowena gave Amber and Harry firm hugs, having been wanting to do so since they learned about their abusive past. Ron had bowed respectively to Slytherin, speaking a quick greeting in Parsel, to which Salazar nodded to before Ron ran to meet Godric.

"So, congratulations. I see you have made it into Sal's House. I wish I could have seen everyone's faces when you did." Godric started the conversation. By now, everyone had moved into the unknown rooms Sal had especially built into the dorms for this purpose. No one knew they were there, nor could anything be overheard or seen.

"Allow me to reassure you that it was absolutely priceless. Everyone about choked when 'Mione got into Slytherin, because of her muggleborn status. When Harry was sorted, they nearly had heart attacks. In fact, I think several people actually did have heart attacks when Ron finally rounded us out and joined us. The only one they didn't seem overly stunned about was me, but then again…."

"The Hat gave us each a choice, mostly between the Houses of our mentors and Slytherin. We decided to stay together. And since I'm here, Ginny will not be afraid to join us next year." Ron smirked.

"Excellent. But do not forget to keep to your training. I will not have my apprentice out of shape now that you have finally arrived at the school!" ordered Salazar gently.

With four identical groans, the students agreed. Somewhere a clock chimed midnight.

"You should be getting to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. We'll see you soon enough so you can tell us about your classes. Goodbye and goodnight my darlings." said Rowena, giving each student a kiss and a hug. Helga followed.

"Make sure that the Heads are doing the job properly would you?" asked Godric as he hugged each student, offering the ladies kisses as well.

Salazar repeated the action. "And I expect you to use this room during the crescent moon, understand?"

"Yes Sal." chorused the four.

"Good. Then we shall leave you to your beds." And with that said, the four Founders gently vanished from view.

Exchanging goodnight of their own, the Founder's apprentices headed off to bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

No I have no clue why I am posting this. My insperation comes from a Harry/Salazar story were Harry calls Sal from the past whilest living with his abusive uncle. I'm, obviously, twisting it to my own purposes, but if you happen to be the author of that story, thanks. Although, I do not DO romance of any kind, and while I'm not exactly homophobic or anything--considering I read about as many slash pairs as hetro--I am not about to do slash. Don't understand how it works, to be truthful, especially male-male. No, the relationships within this fic, as with my others, are pure family-friend types. Thank you

Werewolf of Suburbia


	2. Week One: Discussions and Pranks

It has come to my attention (Thanks Laura!) that I have a few mistakes to fix within chapter one. I will fix them, but in different ways and in different times. The Stardancer-Amber thing will be explained through the plot, whenever it can actually fit. I accidentally called Dean an African-American. You may note that—I am American. Well, I live in America anyway. And that's what we called our African descent people. I have no clue what they call them over in England—African-English, maybe? If you know, tell me and I'll fix it. I just didn't feel right calling him Negro or Black, because, well, even they still have a couple of negative connotations to them. And I hate insulting people, especially based on something as stupid as skin color…

* * *

The next morning was quite interesting as Stardancer lead her friends towards the Great Hall, never getting lost once. Of course, being a cross between werecat and werewolf and having extra super senses helped. Stardancer easily picked up their trail from last night and followed it back up from the dungeons towards the Great Hall.

Everyone stared at them as they entered, Ron and Harry flanking Stardancer, who was in the lead, with Hermione in back of them, covering their rear. It was quite the formation, although the four first years weren't expecting to be attacked, if their relaxed stances were anything to go by.

All four took the same seats from last night, and in a repeat, was soon immersed in both breakfast and their fantasy novels. They took no notice of their fellow housemates or the fuming said housemates were doing at this. They knew perfectly well that they were far better then any of them, regardless of blood or origin, and the Founders had taught them how to act like it—although they made sure that said actions weren't as egocentric as most purebloods tended to be.

As class schedules were handed out, Snape—their Head of House—told the four that they were excused from their first couple of classes due to a meeting by request of the Headmaster himself. None of the Founders' Apprentices looked up from their novels, as they nodded and continued to read, acting for the entire world like they hadn't really heard the Professor at all, but was just nodding so he'd go away.

Snape looked highly insulted at that, and shot them a look of pure loathing that none of the quartet seemed to notice or care about before storming back up to the staff table. Several other students, a couple in Slytherin, shrunk back from the man, looking rather quite terrified.

And still, none of the apprentices looked up.

* * *

The requested meeting was not pleasant in any sort of way. Well, not for the teachers anyway. The four students found it to be extremely amusing.

Ron's parents had come, by their insistence, and stared at their son in shock. They hadn't really believed Dumbledore when he had told them last night about Ron's House, but seeing him in green and sliver made it very much so real. Ron looked perfectly unconcerned that his parents were there.

"Now, what is with these Houses?" demanded Snape the minute everyone had been seated and Dumbledore had offered the customary (for him) tea and lemon drops.

"House, professor. There is only one in question after all." corrected Hermione primly. Snape bristled.

"Ron, you're in Slytherin?" asked his father, Arthur, in shock.

"Yes. And I like it. I'm with friends, and the only downside I can see so far is having to deal with pounces like Malfoy."

"Full of himself, ain't he? And all because of his ancestry. Do you think he'd still be this way of he was a common "mudblood" like us Star?" asked Hermione.

Stardancer just shrugged.

"Mr. Potter, I have received word that you have not been living with your relatives, is this correct?" asked Dumbledore.

Everyone stared at him. McGonagall looked livid. Sparks flew from Ron's wand and Hermione's brown eyes became smoldering fires. Stardancer alone looked perfectly calm. Harry's unique emerald eyes had darkened to an ivy color as he glared at Dumbledore and Snape looked furious that his question had been ignored entirely. Arthur and his wife, Molly, looked utterly lost.

"Yes, it is true that I no longer reside with my relatives"—the word was spat with such hate that no one had ever heard—"but it was a decision well made by both myself and Her Majesty's Court."

"Well made?" echoed several people.

"Yes. After they were found guilty on several charges each of child abuse, child neglect, and child cruelty. Child Services even got one in on Petunia and Vernon for child endangerment in regards to their elephantine son and his cronies."

Even Albus had paled drastically at this news. He knew placing Harry at the Dursleys was going to make life difficult for the boy, but not that difficult.

"I told you so!!" McGonagall had exploded on the Headmaster. He cowered under her wrath, and cowered further when Molly Weasley, well renown for mothering all children who come to her, put two and two together and began helping the Deputy Headmistress. Snape and Arthur just watched in shock, unsure of what to do or make of this, and the quartet looked ready to fall from their chairs laughing.

It took a good while before the two witches calmed down, and Dumbledore had been given a very thorough tongue-lashing for it. After the duo had retaken their seats, Snape decided to get the conversation back on track—his question about the Houses. As it was, he was all but demanding the quartet be resorted.

"And why would they do that? After all, they chose their destinies long ago, when they made a wish that left them all the better. Besides, I don't redo sortings unless absolutely critical anyway. You should know that." The Hat decided to give its opinion on the subject. Everyone stared at it.

"Thank you Hat. Well said, and to add to it, we like it in the Serpent's Den, and don't want to switch." Ron replied.

"You are quite welcome, young Weasley, and do tell your sister I look forward to letting her join you next year."

Molly and Arthur stared—okay, Arthur stared, Molly fainted dead away—between their youngest son and the Hat, in stunned disbelief. Snape gawked, Minerva mouthed silently, and Dumbledore gaped openly. Ron just nodded, and assured the Hat he would pass on his regards, while Harry, Hermione and Stardancer just sat and looked about the office.

"Are we done here yet?" asked Harry, breaking the silence. When no one answered, Harry decided to take that as a "yes".

"Great!! Now, if you'll excuse us, we can still make Charms if we hurry. Good day, Headmaster, Professors. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He nodded to each party in turn as he stood and started for the door. The other 3 followed at his heels.

"Hey, let's make a race of it! Last one to the classroom has to have the tickling curse cast on them for 15 minutes. What do you say?" asked Stardancer, eyes shining brightly. Of course, the group knew the real consequence for coming in last would be spoken in private later.

Harry and Ron, competitive as they were by nature, instantly agreed, and all 3 turned to Hermione. The bushy haired witch thought it over a minute, before smiling and nodding. The boys cheered.

"We'll start at the gargoyle guarding the office, deal?" asked Stardancer. The adults watched in silent shock as the group's conversation faded as they got further away, still planning their race.

And they remained that way for some time.

* * *

Outside the Charms classroom, the group of milling Slytherins and Ravenclaws all turned at the sound of bright laughter, and gentle teasing. The first years all watched, shocked, as the dark Lycan girl whizzed around the corner, eyes glinting as she turned to look around her shoulder.

"Come on guys!! Surely such big strong boys like yourselves should easily outrun a lowly girl like myself!!"

"You're not playing fair!!! You know full well that we can't keep up with your agility!!" Harry Potter called back teasingly as he rounded the corner, hot on her heels. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws all watched as Hermione followed on his heels, with Ron finishing the group, both seemingly evenly matched between themselves. Their eyes bulged.

"Says he who is nearly as fast as I am!!" Stardancer called back as she turned forward again, and started to weave her way between students, her goal the classroom door.

Filius Flitwick chose that unfortunate moment to open the classroom door, intent on welcoming his students to their first Charms class. With a squeak of surprise, he only just managed to dive out the way as Stardancer hopped over him—and would've cleared him by at least a foot had he not moved—and charged into the classroom.

As teacher and students watched, Harry dived his friend, and they tussled good-naturedly for but a moment. Ron and Hermione came up behind them, last, and began to playfully scold them.

Not a one was out of breath.

"So, who's receiving the tickling curse?" asked Stardancer casually as she helped Harry off the floor, and they chose seats like nothing abnormal had happened.

"Ron."

"Hermione."

The answers came at the exact same time, and Harry's eyes glittered.

"Rock-paper-scissors!!" he called merrily. The red-head and the brunette both glared at him.

"One game, winner gets out of the curse, otherwise Harry and I will be happy to put you both under." Stardancer smirked. Both pureblood and muggleborn turned to each other, eyes shining, and held out their hands. All four seemed unaware of the others, as they cautiously took seats and watched the spectacle before them in confused amusement.

"One, two, three, Shoot!!" they chorused, jabbing their hands up and down with each word. The last word had their hands go into interesting formations. Ron's hand was flat out, palm down, but Hermione had her hand in a semi-fist, her index and middle finger still out. Her entire hand was sideways. The purebloods in particular were confused beyond belief.

"Hah! I win! Scissors cuts paper!" Hermione gloated. Ron groaned.

Flitwick decided now was the best time to interrupt, clearing his throat loudly and pointedly. The quartet turned to face him, Harry, Ron and even Hermione looking rather annoyed at being interrupted, Stardancer looking like she had just won the lottery.

"Sorry Professor. We'll be good." She said, sounding perfectly not contrite. Flitwick frowned at them.

"Just wait until after class to finish your little—whatever you call it." he instructed. They nodded.

Flitwick began. First came an introduction to the class, a lot of theory work, and some practice with the "Swish-and-Flick" motion. Most of the Ravenclaws looked eager to learn, took tons of notes, and constantly raised their hands to comment or ask questions. The Slytherins just spent most of their time sneering at the non-purebloods of the class, but grudgingly copied a few notes of their own.

The Quartet did none of these things. They spent the entire class looking progressively bored, and cast various wandless charms that went unnoticed by their classmates and teacher. At least, at first.

"My hair!!"

"Your eyes!"

"Help! My robes have changed colors!!"

"Changed colors? MINE look like they've caught fire and were drenched by ice cold water—and feels like it too!"

Confusion reigned as students found out just what those wandless charms did. Some had changed hair colors to vibrant neon oranges and pinks. Others had given their eyes an unearthly glow, while robes had become polka dotted and neon green and purple. One poor student looked like she'd been drenched in the lake, and was shivering like the water was cold.

Flitwick alone had been spared. The quartet were not about to be caught, and had charmed themselves as well. Harry's messy locks had become bright blue. Ron's robes became violet and brown Quidditch robes, decorated by a dragon and a horse. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes had becoming glowing yellow ones, and Stardancer found herself with a wolf tail and leopard ears.

It took the rest of class for Flitwick to calm his students down and reverse the effects—and all under the idea that he did the reversing, rather then Hermione. Harry and Ron smirked at each other, and Stardancer grinned. The Founders would get a kick out of this portion of their story when they were called this weekend.

* * *

Potions class on Friday was even more fun. While they hadn't dared try anything in their Wednesday Transfiguration class, more due to McGonagall's being Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress then anything else, Potions class had them double teamed with the Gryffindors.

Severus Snape was their Head of House, but he wasn't exactly doing his job properly. For one, Heads can be more partial to their house, it was just natural, but they weren't supposed to be totally unfair to the other houses, especially not for biases. He wasn't even doing his teaching job properly, terrifying Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor, and not properly teaching about the theory and ingredients. He just put the directions on the board and told them to make it while scaring students sweeping around the desks like a giant bat.

To make matters worse, he really had it in for Harry, and seemingly the group as a whole. While the cause was unknown, Stardancer pointed out the fact that he was the same age as James Potter, had James been alive. And he apparently believed that the son should pay for the sins of the father, at least if the father was ten years dead and buried.

This, of course, meant that they could get a little revenge on the man in return, at least until their next potions class, when they would have the requests from the founders to fill. After all, they wouldn't be happy with Snape's less-then-stellar attitude and inability to do his job right.

So with Potions knowledge far beyond even Snape—hey, they were students of people who lived centuries ago, and held knowledge of lost things—they cut his little game of "Pop Quiz for Harry the Celebrity" before it even began.

"What is the product of mixing porcupine quills and phoenix feathers?"

"An answer that a seventh year should know for his NEWTS, rather then a first year for his very first class of Potions. A muggle-raised first year at that." Harry responded calmly. He seemed rather unperturbed at Snape's blatant favoritism, in a fashion, and perfectly unimpressed at the man's hatred.

Hermione smirked and Ron slapped him on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner. Stardancer just looked at Snape expectantly, obviously awaiting the man's reaction. It promised to be interesting if his face was anything to go by.

Snape was furious; his whole body was shaking, and his hands were clenched into fists. He had his wand in his hand, and seemed to be struggling NOT to point it at Harry. The rest of the class just stared between Harry and Snape, waiting for whatever would come next with bated breath.

"What are the ingredients needed for the third stage of a Headache Solution?"

"Wow, you've actually dumbed down the question a few levels. I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd expect me to know a second year question." Harry did indeed sound duly amazed. Snape's shaking became more pronounced. His wand rose a few inches in Harry's general direction.

"WHERE would you look to find me some cattails?"

"Your Potions Supply closet? I mean, really, shouldn't you have stocked the thing BEFORE class, Professor?" Harry's affected look of innocence was so genuine that, if it weren't for the almost teasing-scolding tone of the Savior's voice, they would've thought it as real as their desks. Or themselves.

Snape snapped. Before anyone could respond, the greasy haired man had a curse flying directly Harry's way. Harry watched it approach with—much to everyone's consternation—very obvious amusement. In fact, Hermione and Ron were laughing almost hysterically as the spell zoomed in their best friend's direction.

Stardancer's eyes were glinting in a way that did not bode well for Professor Severus Snape as the spell careened Harry's way. They hadn't exactly meant for the man to do something that could very well get him fired, but Harry had decided that he wasn't taking any more abuse of any form after escaping his uncle. Star could relate, and supported him wholeheartedly.

The spell was easily sliced through by the shield spell that covered, if the dome of light that shimmered at impact was any indication, the whole group. Stardancer stared at Snape, who looked almost horrified at what he had done—but Stardancer noted that he was more disappointed and knew that had the curse actually struck, he would've been more pleased then horrified.

"I would not repeat such an action if I were you, Professor. We will not tell anyone, and hope no one else will either, but the next time, you will not be so lucky. The next time, we will see you fired for that." She warned him. Her tone held an ice that Snape found himself struggling not to cower from—he had been a spy in the Dark Lord's service, and even he could not affect such coldness.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter, for my attack, and promise that it shall not happen in the future." Snape ground out between clenched teeth, glaring at Harry in a way that suggested that he truly didn't mean it, before stalking off towards his desk, snapping at the whole class to get started on the potion before he gave them all detention.

The quartet exchanged smirks as they set up their cauldrons and got to work, making the potion Salazar had asked them to make, rather then the simple boil cure Snape had placed on the blackboard. It would seem that Godric had a werewolf friend and needed a supply of potion to help the transformation, but the Founders didn't really have time to brew the complicated thing.

And the rest of class passed without a hitch, especially thanks to Star, who saved Neville from exploding his cauldron and getting covered in the boils their solutions were supposed to cure. Stardancer calmly brewed her boil cure next to her werewolf potion, so that she and her fellow apprentices had something to turn in at the end of class.

And they were the only ones not to breathe a loud sigh of relief when the bell rang to signal the end of class.

* * *

That weekend, as promised, the apprentices called their masters while safely ensconced in their hidden room. And gave them the full details of their week. The Founders had a very good laugh about their meeting with the Headmaster, especially when Godric commented,

"I always knew giving that Hat a personality was one of my better ideas."

"Yes, although it might have been nice that it didn't take so strongly after you." Helga managed to reply between uncontrollable giggles. Said giggles were not helped by the poor attempt made by Godric to look insulted.

They were also, true to form, not happy with their apprentices' report of the current Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher.

"He WHAT??!! Oh, let me at him! I'll throttle him! How DARE he do this to the beautiful branch of magic that is Potions!! For that matter, how DARE he do so badly at his job as Head of my House!! I swear it, just let me at him, and I'll force feed him some of the most painful potions I know!" Salazar raged, looking ready to curse someone, and they all knew who that someone was too—Severus Snape.

"I think he had a few problems with James in school too. He's the same age as James should be, and he's treating Harry even worse then the whole rest of the class combined for no apparent reason. He seems to think its justifiable to make Harry pay for James' sins." Stardancer said after Salazar had stopped raging, at least out loud.

"That's ridiculous, and utterly wrong to boot! Oh, let me have a go before you poison him Sal! I will NOT have him treating my apprentice like that!" the normally soft spoken Helga fumed.

"I have a question Salazar." Hermione spoke up after a few moment of silence. When the man turned his attention to the witch she continued. "I've been reading up on the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing, and have come across something that leads me to believe that Voldemort may be your true blood descendant."

Everyone looked surprised at this, save Stardancer, who had turned her attention to the stars outside that were the inspiration for her name.

"Go on." said Godric.

"Well, from what I read, Voldemort was doing a lot of the things he did in the name of Slytherin. But what he did amounted to genocide against various groups, mostly based on blood, the hardest hit group being the muggleborns. He also refuses to acknowledge that he himself is half blood—although that took some major reading—born of a union between his pureblood mother and his muggle father while he was under the influence of a love potion."

The Founders looked utterly aghast at this, Sal in particular, as it was his heir.

"From what I understand, he didn't die that night either, but is living out somewhere as a spirit, perhaps possessing something or another. I have yet to come across how this is possible." Hermione finished.

"Maybe he's in cahoots with Snape." suggested Ron. Star shook her head, staring rather intently at Harry.

"No, not Snape—at least, not directly. I'm getting a strange reading off of that joke Quirrel, and I think it may have something to do with Voldemort if what 'Mione says is true. Plus, there is that section of third floor that Dumbledore warned the school against at the Start of Term Feast, remember?" she replied.

"Oh yeah! Something about avoiding it unless you 'wish to die a very painful death' or something to that affect." Harry's emerald eyes lit up with remembrance.

"Well, this is something to think about, and I promise that we shall look up how my so-called heir managed this particular feat and tell you as soon as we know anything. And for the record, if Voldemort is my heir, then I am denouncing him as such, because he has no right to be my heir with those actions." Salazar answered. The other three nodded, Godric already looking rather thoughtful.

"Given who he is, I would suggest you go straight to your Dark Arts books, as there is probably little else but that would allow him to do such a thing." Harry suggested. Salazar nodded, and the Founders bid their apprentices goodbye.

After their mentors had faded from view entirely, Stardancer turned to her companions.

"So, what do you want to do? Homework, pranks, or exploring the school?" she asked.

"I want to get a look at the forest, personally." answered Ron. The other two agreed.

"Very well then, let's be off. After all, we're going to have to sneak our way in—it's forbidden to students, don't cha know." Stardancer giggled. The others all snickered as they stood, ready to head out and explore.

"Right you are, Stardancer. Right you are." answered Harry as they left their special room, still discussing what might be inhabiting the forest.

* * *

There. 10 pages worth. Please review?

WoS


End file.
